To demonstrate an increase in energy expenditure in healthy subjects after oral administration of ephedrine. To evaluate the influence of acute administration of ephederine on spontaneous physical activity and time spent asleep. To study the intra-individual variations in 24-hour energy expenditure in a well controlled environment. This study is complete and a report is forthcoming.